Standard hair brushes are well known in various designs and styles. Similarly, brushes are known for the removal of particles of dust and dirt from clothing. The cleaning surface of a clothes brush is of a velvet-like material capable of collecting particles by stroking in one-direction and discharging these particles by a single stroke in the opposite direction from the cleaning stroke. Typically, this invention is suited for travel or for carrying of a brush without the exposure of unsightly bristles.
As stated above, the choice of materials from which the components may be made is without limit. For example, the bristles of the brush may be plastic, metal or hair that has been strengthened for this purpose. The brush body, with or without a handle, may be made form hard plastics, wood, metal or a combination of these, plus any other material commonly used for a brush body.